


Perfect

by Holtzmann1998, Queenofcolors



Series: Songfic2 [1]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Bilingual Character(s), Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Miscommunication, Songfic, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holtzmann1998/pseuds/Holtzmann1998, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors
Summary: Erin and Holtzmann's not so perfect wedding day filled with ghost, miscommunication, and Mandarin Chinese





	1. Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request on my song fic:  
> "Perfect" by ed sheeran, holtzbert plz ❤️  
> (I still take request just comment below)  
> Translation:  
> 你来抓鬼了- you've come to catch the ghost  
> 你终于来了- your here  
> 没有抓住鬼我们需要一个tux- were not catching ghost we need a tux  
> 我们会帮你的-we will help you  
> 凯文说你会帮助我的鬼魂- Kevin said you would help me  
> 取得逾時-Get out  
> 我們捕捉到它- we trapped it

(I found a love for me  
Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead  
Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet  
Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes, you're holding mine)

"You what?" Patty whisper-yelled at Holtzmann. Patty's headset was around her neck and she held her clip board with the wedding schedule in her hand as Holtzmann was looking down at the ground like a child who just been scolded by her mother. Frankly, it wasn't Holtzmann fault that she forgot to pick her tux up in Chinatown. She was too busy writing her vows last night that it kinda slipped her mind. Patty called in for Abby on the walkie-talkie. Abby burst through the door and lightly hit Holtzmann on the head.

"Really Holtzmann? Erin is going to flip when she finds out!" Abby scolded Holtzmann.

"Erin not going to find out, because you and Holtzmann are going to get the tux from Chinatown while I keep the guests and Erin busy." Patty looked at them. They nodded before splitting off. Patty headed to Erin's room and Abby and Holtzmann stood in the middle of the hotel hallway.

"Okay, Holtzmann where is the tux being altered?" Holtzmann gave Abby a worried look.

"Well, its some where in Chinatown. I gave it to Benny, he said his cousin could fix it." Holtzmann gave her a charming smile, but it was deflected by Abby's frown. Holtzmann shifted awkwardly on her feet and started to walk down the hallway to the elevator.

(Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight)

The car ride was silent except for the song 'Secrets' by The Runaways blasting from the stereo system. Abby's focus was locked on the road, her hands gripping the steering wheel. Holtzmann looked out of the windshield, her head resting on the window.

"Do you at least know where Benny's cousin is in Chinatown?" Abby broke the silence. Holtzmann reached down and pulled out a napkin from her boot and handed Abby the sweaty napkin. Abby looked at the napkin and scrunched up her face at the writing.

"Holtz, this is written in Mandarin, you can read Mandarin?" Holtzmann gives her a confused look and nods.

"Can't everyone?" Abby shook her head and had Holtzmann read the directions aloud. Abby turned down College Drive and hit the morning traffic.

"For fuck sakes!" Abby yelled as the Uber behind her honked its horn at her.

"We better call Patty and tell her we might be later than planned." Holtzmann pulled out her phone and dialed Patty.

"Hey, Patty-Cakes, were going to be late. We hit some Saturday morning traffic." Patty sighed and paced back and forth in the hallway. Erin walked out into the hallway holding a flower in a box with a grin on her face.

"Hey, give this to Holtzmann. It's an old prom flower corsage I bought myself. I wanted to give it to her before we got dressed." Erin held the box in her hand with a smile on her face. She was wearing a white, fluffy hotel robe and her makeup was half done with her hair in big spiral curls. Erin was practically glowing with bridal excitement.

"Hey, Patty, by the looks of the traffic, we might not make it in time." Abby yelled through the phone. Erin eyes went wide. Patty hung up the phone and gave Erin a gentle smile.

"That's a lovely corsage. I'll give it to Holtzmann and you and I can finish getting ready for your big day." Patty gave her a big smile and pushed Erin towards the door, making sure she couldn't question her.

(Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own  
We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes)

"Patty! What did Abby say about not making it in time?" Erin's voice was filled with panic as she was dragged back to her hotel room. Patty just gave her a gentle smile.

"Erin, its nothing. I promise. We've known each other for three years now and you know I would tell you if something was up." Patty looked Erin in the eyes and gave her a reassuring smile that soothed her anxiety until  her eyes laid on her mother, who was sitting on the hotel bed. Her jacket was still on and her lips were perused together. Mrs. Gilbert's cold, black eyes stared at her daughter. Erin avoided her gazed and walked over to the makeup artist and sat down in the chair. Erin's father sat next to her mother, his face buried in a history book. A heavy silence filled the room.

"So..um..Erin, dear did your friend like the old ratted corsage? I don't see why you had to give her that gross thing." Erin's mother said in a cold, harsh tone that didn't calm Erin's renewed anxiety. Patty walked over to Erin, giving her mother a glare she sat down next to her. She held Erin's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Holtzmann is my fiancé, Mother. I gave her that because its her something old and something borrowed." Erin said in a meek yet stern voice. Patty squeezed her hand again and smiled at her. Erin's mother rolled her eyes and pulled her purse closer to her.

"So, this Holtzmann girl, she seem quite quirky. I thought we agreed you would go for someone reasonable." Erin's hand clinched as her mother's words. A lump got caught in her throat and she could feel her anxiety bubble up in her stomach.

"I mean, come on, Erin. This girl made you get random chairs and decorations for the wedding reception!" Erin's mother let out a huge huff. Erin, who was now squeezing Patty's hand, was breathing heavy as she let out a sigh.

"Well, Mother, Holtzmann has a different way at looking at life. I find it exciting." Erin's eyes lit up and she became a little more confident as she spoke about Holtzmann.

"I'm just saying, you're forty-two now and she is thirty-one. You're too old to be running behind some girl. It's time for you to actually settle down! I wouldn't be surprise if she stood you up today!" Her mother's word cut like knives. Tears filled her eyes and she could feel the wind being knocked out of her. Erin's anxiety started to take over her mind with thoughts of Holtzmann standing her up at the alter. Her tears started to fall and the room started to spin. Erin shot up from the makeup chair and just stood there staring into space. The room fell silent and tense.

"You've got a lot of nerve, Mrs. Gilbert, to come here and bad mouth both of my friends on their special day. All I've heard since yesterday was you nitpicking and bi-" 

"I'm going to see Holtzmann." Erin cut Patty off. She started walking away, her vision blurred from her the tears in her eyes. Her mind swirled with thoughts of anxiety and her legs felt numb as she walked down the hotel hallways and knocked on Holtzmann's door. She didn't get an answer.

"Open up Holtzmann." Erin screamed through her tears as she banged on the door. Dr. Gorin walked up to Erin. She paused, tilted her head, and slightly scooted over to the crying Erin and unlocked Holtzmann's door. Erin burst through the door calling out for Holtzmann. A curious Dr. Gorin watched from the door frame. Her face was scrunched up as she watched Erin throw pillows off of Holtzmann's bed and threw clothes all around the room while cursing Holtzmann's name. Dr. Gorin watched in confusion until she saw Erin stop in front of Holtzmann's bed and drop to her knees, letting out a loud cry. Dr. Gorin realized Erin wasn't doing some weird wedding ritual but was having a panic attack.

"What...is wrong Erin?" Dr. Gorin said awkwardly as she walked towards her and wrapped her arms around Erin. She rubbed Erin's back slowly and started sing a lullaby in Mandarin.

"Holtzmann...left me...She's not here." Erin sobbed as Dr. Gorin put her on her lap and rocked  her back in forth.

"Sweet tweed jacket Erin, Jillian is like a daughter to me, although that statement will never leave this room, she is in love with you. I've seen the way her face lights up like a circuit board and how she gets a glazed-over stare when she looks at you and she practically wouldn't stop talking about you the first time I visited after you saved the world. I remember when she was going to propose to you. She called me up that night and she was so nervous I thought she was going to cry tears of joy! I'd never heard her so happy." Dr. Gorin rocked Erin in her arms as if she was her child, gently soothing Erin's worries.

(Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight)

"Turn here, I think this is the spot. It's kinda hard to read since most of the writing is smudged." Holtzmann squinted her eyes and adjusted her yellow googles as she looked at the directions. Abby turned down a small street and pulled up to a small tailor shop. As the two women walked up to the small, lime green tailor shop, a doorbell went off as they entered. A small woman came rushing towards them.

"你终于来了" The small, short Asian woman shouted at the two girls. Abby scrunched up face, not understanding the woman.

"你来抓鬼了" Abby looked at Holtzmann. Her hand was rubbing her chin as she took in the woman's words.

"Oh! 没有抓住鬼我们需要一个tux" The woman's face became stiff and her hand became bawled she let out a huff.

“凯文说你会帮助我的鬼魂!" The woman yelled at the two Ghostbusters. Abby looked towards Holtzmann.

"Apparently, she called Kevin and he forgot to tell us about the ghost." Holtzmann explained. Abby shook her head, not surprised by the receptionists blunder.

"我们会帮你的." Holtzmann translated back to the woman, who sighed with relief. The two Ghostbusters walked back to the Hearse and grabbed their travel size proton packs. They followed the woman and she took them to the back of the store were the ghost was first spotted. There were tons of dresses and tuxedos hanging from hangers lined up on the wall. The woman pointed to a mannequin. The mannequin was a tall figure of a woman with a pale and lifeless face. The two Ghostbusters held their proton guns tightly to their chests as they got closer to the mannequin. The head of the mannequin slowly turned and shot out ectoplasm all over the floor.

"取得逾時!" The mannequin yelled as it floated in the air and started shooting out more ectoplasm.

"It's a class four ghost, it's simple." Abby yelled as she dodged the vomit. She hid behind some tuxedos that hung from a rack.

"Holtzmann, you take its left while I take its right!" She yelled across the room. Holtzmann edged closer to the left of side of the mannequin, pointing her gun at it.

“Ready, aim, fire!" Abby and Holtzmann shot their guns at the same time. The ghost started to fall down to the ground. Holtzmann pulled out her ghost trap and it sucked in the ghost. Holtzmann quickly picked up the ghost trap.

"我們捕捉到它!" Holtzmann yelled with a smile on her face.

"Thank you Ghostbusters and here is your tux." The woman said in broken English as she handed Holtzmann her navy blue tux. Holtzmann gave the woman a warm hug and smile before she and Abby raced to the hearse.

(Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight)

"Hey, Patty-Cakes, we'll meet you at the firehouse." Patty sighed with relief as she walked towards Holtzmann's hotel room. She quietly opened the door and saw Erin curled up on Dr. Gorin's lap. Patty softly knocked on the door frame. The two women looked up at Patty. Dr. Gorin gently pushed Erin off of her and stood up, brushing off her vest.

"Well, it seems Patty can take it from here." Dr. Gorin awkwardly patted Erin on the top of her head, gave her a soft smile, and walked out the door.

"Where's Holtzmann? I want the truth." Erin said sternly as she stood up and crossed her arms. Her massacre was still running down her face.

"Holtzmann forgot her tux and had to go pick it up, but she and Abby are on there way to the firehouse right now, so let's start getting you ready." Erin sighed with both relief and some agitation. Patty gave her a hug and Erin locked arms with her as they walked back to her room. As they entered, Erin's mother was sitting in the makeup chair in her cream colored mother of the bride dress. Her graying hair was pulled back into a braided crown. She gave Erin an icy stare that made Erin's stomach bubble with anxiety. Her father was still reading a book.

There was a heavy silence in the limo. No one knew were to look or who to look at. Patty twiddled her thumbs, Erin's mother stared at Erin with icy black eyes, Erin's father stared catatonically out the window, and Dr.Gorin, well she just sat there taking notes. Erin wasn't quite sure what she was taking notes on, but she jotted down every blink and breath. When they finally arrived at the firehouse, it was like a breath of fresh air. Erin felt like all of her troubles about today melt away as her eyes laid upon the hearse that came blaring down the street with its siren sounding off as loudly as possible. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest as she watched the doors open, anticipating Holtzmann’s arrival.

"Holtz!" Erin yelled running towards the hearse holding up the hem of her white beaded wedding dress.

"Erin!" Holtzmann partially leaped out of the car and ran towards Erin, scuffing up her black dress shoes the two women embraced each other.

"Kevin!" Kevin yelled with a big goofy grin on his face as he hugged both Holtzmann and Erin, picking them up in his arms. Kevin placed them back down on the ground and gave them a big grin and a thumbs up.

"Kevin, place this with the others and be careful with it." Abby walked over and handed Kevin the ghost trap. Kevin gave her a big smile and started tossing the trap in the air pretending he was going to drop it. Abby, Erin, Holtzmann, and Patty’s eyes went wide and they all began shouting at him to not drop it.

"Don't worry you guys, I got it!" Kevin said as he tossed it in the air again. The trap fell out of his reach. It fell to the ground and opened, releasing the ghost.

“取得逾時!" The ghost screamed as it shot out ectoplasm everywhere. Erin closed her eyes, shielding herself from the green slime. A shrill scream rang through Erin's ears and she slowly opened her eyes to see her mother covered in ectoplasm. Everyone went silent at the sight of Mrs. Gilbert. Their eyes were wide and their hands covered their mouths. A small chuckle broke the silence. Tears started to fall down Erin's cheek as she let out a loud laugh.

"Erin Elizabeth Gilbert, do you think this is funny? That this is some childish game? I've watched and kept quite for the past two weeks while you went out and pranced around playing dress up and make believe with your friends, but I've had enough! No daughter of mine is going to make a mockery of a sacred ceremony!" Erin through her head back and laughed even harder which prompted for Holtzmann to let out a chuckle, then Patty let out a hard laugh which made Abby let out a laugh and then Kevin let out a confused laugh.

Dr. Gorin stood off to the side watching the spectacle from afar, jotting down notes every so often. A small smile formed on her face.

"Well, Mother, if I'm making such of a mockery then you should just leave." Erin said as she wiped away her tears from all the laughing. Mrs. Gilbert’s eyes went wide. She was stunned by the way her daughter just stood up to her.

"Fine. Richard, we're leaving!" Mrs. Gilbert said as her husband followed. The group fell silent.

"Well, what are we all standing around for? We have a wedding to attend." Dr. Gorin broke the silence as she placed her pen in her curly hair and shoved her note book in her left boot. Erin and Holtzmann smiled at each other, locking their arms together the team walked upstairs to the roof.

The roof of the firehouse was decorated in multicolored flowers and rose petals were scattered across white carpet. The chairs were all different shapes and sizes and were filled with Erin's relatives and Holtzmann's colleagues, all of whom were buzzing with excitement. A silence fell over the guests as Dr. Gorin walked in front of a big arch filled with white roses. She straightened out the black vest she wore with black dress pants and dress boots.

Holtzmann’s niece started to walk down the isle while throwing confetti as soft music started to play, queueing Patty to walk down in a navy blue dress with yellow flowers in her hands. Abby followed behind in the same exact dress but with pink flowers, and Kevin followed behind her in a black suite with blue flowers in his hands.

The soft music stopped once Kevin reached the end of the isle the ‘Wedding March’ started. Everyone stood up to watch Erin and Holtzmann walk gently down the isle with grins on their faces and tears in their eyes.

"We are gathered her today to witnesses the joining between Erin Gilbert and Jillian Holtzmann. I've been told that Jillian has prepared wedding vows that she would like to share." Erin let out a gasp as she watched Holtzmann reach down into her shoe, grabbing her vows.

"I know we said we weren't doing vows, but I just had to tell everyone how much I love you." Holtzmann cleared her throat and gave Erin a wink.

“Erin Elizabeth Gilbert walked into my life on a pretty average Monday morning dressed head to toe in a tweed jacket outfit. All I could think was ‘wow this woman right here in front of me is absolutely stunning’. Little did I know, she was going to take me on the adventure of a lifetime. Erin Gilbert is everything you could possibly want in someone. She's funny, smart, sweet, and just all around adorable. In conclusion, Erin Elizabeth Gilbert is the best thing to every happen to me." tears started to fall down Holtzmann’s cheeks. Erin wiped them away with her hand and Holtzmann kissed her knuckles, causing Erin to let out a small giggle.

"Well, by the state of New York and the power invested in me, I now pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Holtzmann practically jumped at Erin, grabbing her face and kissing her lips. Erin wrapped her hands around Holtzmann waist, pulling her close. When they broke away they pressed their foreheads together smiling at each other.


	2. Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking request

I'm taking request just comment below or message me on tumblr at theygotboxesandnurfguns

**Author's Note:**

> By ed sheeran  
> (Comments and feed back always welcomed)


End file.
